


Don't Try This at Home

by memesama



Series: modern reapers curse [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Tongue Piercings, alcohol mention, listen to advice people give you kiddos, theyre not smart honestly, velvet has a questionable moral compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Eizen and Velvet don't use their brains and Eleanor has to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like there's a steamy make out scene but nothing explicit actually happens, just as a warning. Also please don't do this yourself

“Which one should I get?” Velvet hovers over the example book on the counter, Eizen having decided for himself minutes prior.

He peeks over her shoulder, resting his hands on her hips. “Which ones are you thinking?”

After turning back a page, Velvet points at a picture of a tongue with a spiky piercing, followed by one with a smallish ball, and then one in the shape of a rose. “One of these. Which do you think suits me best?” She twists to look at Eizen, waiting for his opinion.

He mulls the choices over. He definitely doesn't think she should get the spike. That would probably be more of a hassle than any of the other tongue piercings one could get. He's honestly not even sure who thought designing it was a good idea in the first place. “Well, I bet this one,” Velvet’s eyes follow as Eizen points to the small, black ball, “would feel _great_ when you suck my dick.”

“God, you're such a pervert.” Velvet reaches behind her to smack wherever she can reach, which happens to be Eizen’s thigh. “Is that the only reason you like that one?”

“Possibly.”

Figuring that his favorite was more solid than she could decide, Velvet closes the book, ready for when the shopkeeper comes back. “Eat my entire ass.”

“Mmm, don't tempt me,” Eizen teases as he squeezes the region in question.

Velvet kicks her heel into Eizen’s toes, before stepping on them. “ _Anyway!_ Which one are _you_ getting?”

Eizen chuckles at Velvet’s not so smooth segue. “Ah, just a simple loop.”

The shopkeeper returns to the counter, smiling at them. “Have we decided on anything?”

\---

The guy from the parlor told them to take it easy for a couple of weeks while their tongues healed and got used to the piercing, but neither of them really care. They weren't in too much pain right away, so how likely is it that they'll hurt later?

Neither of them ever said anything about being smart.

Velvet crooks her finger at Eizen, urging him to follow as she backs herself against the kitchen counter. He puts his hands on the surface on either side of her, locking her in place. “It must be my lucky day, I thought you would want to kill me after what I said earlier.”

“Oh, believe me,” Velvet smirks, hooking her fingers through his belt loops, “I do. But I think that can wait a bit.” Forcefully, she pulls Eizen forward, closing the last bit of distance between them.

Eizen shows no hesitation in connecting his lips to Velvet’s neck. He starts tenderly, lips moving slowly, almost teasingly, but Velvet quickly realizes how this is going to play out when he starts sucking. His teeth graze her skin as he moves towards her throat, making sure she feels the cool metal on his tongue as he passes.

Impatient and wanting to test out her own piercing, Velvet grabs Eizen's hair, pulling him away from her throat. She leans closer, tickling Eizen’s ear with warm breath, before pulling the lobe between her teeth. She wraps her lips around it, massaging the skin with the ball embedded in her tongue. A shiver shoots down Eizen's spine, not unnoticed by Velvet. If she can get him to react just from his ear, then his little statement at the parlor might hold more truth than she thought. 

She's definitely gonna have some fun with this.

Eizen puts a hand on Velvet’s neck, her hair silky on his fingers. “ _Velvet._ ” His voice is low, almost a growl. Teasing is not something he has time for right now.

Smiling, Velvet retreats from his ear, dragging her teeth on her way off. She looks at the man before her, pleased that he's so eager. Needy, almost. His eyes are intense, but his breath still hitches when he meets her own gaze.

Their lips meet halfway, but neither of them are gentle as they move against each other. A moan escapes Velvet as Eizen sucks on her bottom lip, pulling roughly. She's not one to give up easily, though, so she pulls his head close again and reconnects their lips, her tongue pushing into his mouth as soon as the gap is closed.

Disregarding Eizen’s own tongue, she licks across his teeth before stroking the roof of his mouth, her piercing creating a sharp contrast of warm and cool. He can't help it when his hips twitch forward, his groan vibrating against Velvet’s tongue.

Giving in to Eizen’s attempts to engage his tongue in the action, Velvet slides against his warmth, indulging in the faint taste of whiskey. Even if he hasn't had any in days, he always has the taste lingering in his mouth.

Now that she's not focused on teasing, Velvet notices him, hard against her hip. She grabs his hips, her fingers digging harshly into the bone, and grinds upwards to grant him some kind of friction. His hips buck and he tries to separate, instinctively wanting to throw his head back in pleasure.

Oh, fuck.

He tries again, but he feels pulling on the hole that holds the new ring. Velvet must feel it too, since her grip tightens, if that's even possible, so much that Eizen can practically feel the bruise forming. He takes a partial step back and from the look he shares with Velvet, they can both tell what's going on, with absolute certainty.

Their rings got tangled together.

In other words, they're stuck.

Taking as deep a breath he can through his nose, Eizen holds a finger up while his other hand reaches into his pocket, retrieving his phone. Velvet watches him unlock it and open his messages. Clearly he doesn't think about who he's going to ask for help, since he just opens his most recent conversation, who just so happens to be Zaveid.

There's no way in hell that Velvet is letting Zaveid of all people see them like this. She grabs the phone from his hand, giving him a look that hopefully lets him know she thinks he's an idiot at the moment. After deleting what he already started to type, she goes back to the conversation list. She knows exactly who to ask for help. Not that she necessarily wants her to see them like this, but she's the only one who won't laugh and take pictures for blackmail.

_Eizen: come over like now_  
Eizen: the spare key is in the potted plant  
Eleanor: I’m on my way. 

Velvet locks the phone and holds it out for Eizen to take. She didn't really mind while they were going at it, but now that they're just waiting, the countertop digging into her back is killing her, so she grabs Eizen's shoulders and pushes him back a few steps so she can get some room herself. She shifts her weight onto one leg, examining her nails to kill time.

Even if this whole getting stuck issue didn't kill the mood, Eleanor was still on her way over. Eizen knows that they're not gonna pick up where they left off. Not only has Velvet lost interest, which is enough to stop even in normal circumstances, but it would be extremely inappropriate to continue when they just told their friend to come over and where the spare is. What if she saw them getting off? Sure, Eizen's willing to try new things like voyeurism, but give a guy some notice at least.

Eizen knows all these things, but _god_ , does his dick hurt.

Obviously no matter what they do, they're still going to be in an awkward position. If they keep their mouths connected, they'll be exchanging stiff, humid breaths, which is kind of gross. If they don't keep their mouths together, their tongues will be hanging out and they'll dry up. Either way, it won't be fun.

For the next ten minutes, all Eizen can do is shift uncomfortably back and forth, and adjust himself in his pants. Of course Velvet isn't exactly thrilled with the situation either, but at least she isn't fighting the temptation to say ‘fuck it’ and jerk off to get rid of a stupid boner. He honestly isn't even in the mood anymore, he just wants it to go away already.

\---

The drive to Velvet’s and Eizen’s house was longer than it should have been. It usually only takes Eleanor about five minutes to drive over, but there was a dog in the road, who apparently did not care that she was trying to get through. And of course she wasn't going to just run it over, so she was forced to wait. It only added five more minutes to her time, but it seemed like whatever Eizen needed was urgent. She wonders what he needs her for.

But now she's pulling into their driveway and parking in the turnaround.

Before she gets out of her car, Eleanor checks her phone to see if there are any new texts from Eizen, but there aren't any. She slips out the door and walks up the gravel walkway. Eizen said that the key was in the potted plant, so she moves the leaves around, and sure enough, that's where it is. She puts the key in the slot and turns until she hears the click. Before she opens the door, she puts the key back in the pot and rearranges the leaves back to normal.

The house is mostly quiet, but Eleanor can still tell that there's someone else inside, though what they're actually doing isn't apparent. Once she steps inside, she quietly closes the door behind her. “Eizen? I'm here, what did you need?”

A groan sounds through the house, and it sounds kind of like Velvet. Even more confused why Eizen needs Eleanor’s help now that she knows Velvet is home, she follows the sound towards the kitchen. They've had her over before, but for some reason the house feels different this time.

When she gets to the kitchen, let’s just say that what Eleanor sees is definitely not was she was expecting. “You guys couldn’t have stopped when you heard me come in?” she says, hands on her hips. Under her breath, she adds, “Some people have no decency.”

There’s no way Eleanor wouldn’t judge them, so her reaction isn’t really a surprise, but Velvet rolls her eyes anyway. She gestures for Eleanor to come closer, and Eleanor obeys with a rather disgusted look plastered on her face. Once Eleanor is close enough, Velvet points at their tongues, trying to display their dilemma.

Oh. So _that’s_ what the problem is.

Eleanor washes her hands in the sink, since she doesn’t want to make either of them sick from whatever germs might be on her fingers. Back next to Eizen and Velvet, she looks them over once more to understand the situation, putting the fact that Eizen clearly has an erection to the back of her head. She doesn’t want to make this any more awkward than it already is.

After a handful of attempts in positioning her hands before changing her mind, Eleanor figures out how she’s going to separate them. Shuddering, she pushes Velvet’s piercing onto the surface of Eizen’s tongue, making what was probably already an uncomfortable position even worse. It has to get worse before it gets better, as they say. When it seems like there’s now enough room, she pulls the ball through the ring, though it still resists a bit. At least they’re free, now.

Eizen rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thanks. And sorry for putting you in a weird position like that.”

“I don’t want to know what happened, so please don’t tell me,” Eleanor starts, washing her hands in the sink again, “But please be more careful next time so this doesn’t happen again.”

Velvet fiddles with her hands before speaking up. “Not that I think you would, but don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Of course not.”


End file.
